Heart of my Sorrows
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Kimiko, the teased and taunted girl who has one best friend that she rely's on for her source of help. Raimundo, popular worshiped god but wants to bring out his sweet side with her but one big problem can change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Heart of my Sorrows

Laughter and taunting rang through her ears. She grasped them trying to make the sound go away but she couldn't hide what was already spoken. She ran down the outstretched hallway that seemed to take forever until she turned into the girl's bathroom that was deserted like normal. She grabbed her trapper from the second pocket of her backpack and removed a compass. She slowly rolled up her sleeves and started to cry. She removed the pencil and turned it to the sharp pointy side bringing it close to the skin on her reveled wrist. She did it through sobs but she dug the tip in their and slid it across forming a long bloody cut. A few red drops slid down onto the white tiled flooring followed by more tears. She dropped her weapon aware of what she had just done but completely doubtful. She heard the door slam and she quickly rolled back down the white sleeve hiding it behind her back. A small Japanese girl came up and hugged her.

She pulled back and wiped off one of her eyes and dropped her hands at her side. The two said nothing but just stared for multiple seconds until the bell rang. They nodded and she grabbed her trapper from the sink and begin to walk out with her friend. Walking into a rather large classroom snickers were heard from all over and she pulled her wrist out from behind her reveling a blood stained shirt. Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw what she had done to herself. She sat down at her lap table next to a brunette with sparkling emerald eyes. He was talking to a rather tall blonde and a short bald headed kid. They were laughing away as girls clung to them. A chubby lady with short hair walked in slamming papers down on her desk making them scurry off. Kimiko forgetting about her wrist put her wrist up on the table getting instant pain to shoot through her arm. Raimundo's eyes grew big with horror as he saw it but the teacher started to talk before he could say anything about the fresh coat of blood on the thin white sweater. The final bell rang and Kimiko gathered her books slowly waiting for all the others to get out of class before her and trying to hold back tears of pain at the raw cut.

Raimundo slid out his chair slowly standing directly behind her close enough for her to feel his breathing. She sighed at the fresh aroma filled her nostrils as he reached for her wrist. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched it she pulled it away up to her chest.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly to him remembering everything he had teased her about earlier.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked getting nervous by the steady glare of nothing she had plastered over her face.

She sweeped her books up with the opposite hand and held her glare at him well she walked out of the classroom.

A/N: Woohoo first chapter sorry if I can't update soon but I have school but I'll try please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked though a white slip of paper slipped from her notebook and it feel softly by his feet. He was a normal teenager and picked it up, opening the folded tips until it formed into a whole sheet of notebook paper. There was teeny writing forming into a note that she was writing to Keiko. He noticed because he saw Keiko's name in bubble letters at the top. Letting out a small sigh he closed it back up knowing he made her suffer enough pain. He shoved it in his pocket and walked out of the classroom being mobbed his two best friends.

"Partener' I feel bad, you were stuck in a room with lil' Miss buzzkill all alone did she try and make the move?" the tall pudgy blonde asked. (I am sorry if you like Clay but I don't)

"Yes did she tie a slip knot?" Omi asked chuckling to himself.

"You mean did she try to tie the knot and that's marriage Omi," Raimundo said an irritated expression crossing over him.

Omi backed away from him with a scared look at how intimidating the boy looked to him. Clay on the other hand stood his ground being as though he really didn't feel like moving. Raimundo stuck a glare into his eyes and passed Clay with a rather annoyed shoulder bump. Clay struck a worried look to Omi and they walked outside to were Kimiko was standing trying her best to hide the sleeve.

"What did you do to him?" Omi asked crossing his arms and trying to form an attitude even though she looked like she was about to pat his head.

"Yeah!" Clay steeped in forming his hands around his waist and moving his hip to a rather slanted position.

Kimiko laughed a little bit at his moment but looked up from the binder she had in front of her and looked blankly at them.

"Actually you two barbarians may be so 'special' your forgot to note the fact that him and I would not discuss any topics together despite how desperate I was for a conversation so please move and thank you for wasting my time and my gag reflexes." Kimiko said walking around them looking back down at her science homework.

Clay and Omi almost feel backwards from the surprise. She made her way to the back of the bus and sat down leaning up against the window and pulling out a small MP3 player and putting the headphones into her hair. She put her backpack off to the side indicating sit with me and die. Raimundo was willing to take that risk though and sat on the edge smirking at her. She didn't even bother turning to face him but she hid the sleeve between her knees so he wouldn't be staring at that the whole time. It pulled up to a big brick house that had big columns in front of it. Kimiko swooped up the backpack and walked down the aisle now looking back at a totally confused Raimundo. Kimko didn't show up for school the next day. Raimundo tapped his fingers on the side of the table where she was supposed to be. He watched the clock go slower and slower but never sped up. He scratched his head even though there wasn't a single itch but it was in sink with the clock so he kept doing it. The teacher glared at his sudden bad habits and he stopped them all. He rested his head on his binder letting her voice go through one ear and out the other. The last bell rang making him jump and fall flat on his butt on the cold hard ground.

To himself he said, "At least I know it feels to be hurt now…"

A/N: Yay another one I worked hard to get this one up because I'm supposed to be doing homework but I didn't get caught yay go me! Jkjk so anyways please review and I will update soonnn!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimor: This is the cool disclaimer because I don't own the song Numb or Linkin Park ha wish I did though.. but unfortuantly I don't own Xiaolin showdown either grr I own nothing but this plot I guess!

He stood up and brushed his jeans off. Traces of her were on him though and he could feel them crawl up the back of his legs. Clay smirked at how obsessive compulsive his friend was getting over the girl he said he hated most. Raimundo smacked Clay over the head and ran out of the room leaving dazed Clay and confused Omi behind. He walked quite quickly down the hallway until he was stopped by a black haired boy with glowing golden eyes.

"Wait, where do you think your going? We have soccer practice after school tonight."

Raimundo looked up at the boy who was a few inches taller and a lot stronger but simply shook his head no.

"I have other business to take care of Chase," Raimundo said looking straight at the boy.

Chase nodded waving at someone and running off. Raimundo clutched his head and the massive headache that was forming. He ran outside and looked both ways crossing over to a sidewalk leading into a rather big development.

He spoke quietly to himself between breaths, "House number, 1, 2,3 gah it's 7!"

Kimko had her legs propped up on the autamin and her hands wrapped around her stomach. The wrist she had sliced was covered up by a bandage and her dad was gone at work. She had light blue pajama pants on and a white tank top. She had a set of headphones cupped over her ears and had the volume on the MP3 player up all the way.

"_I've become so numb I can't feeelll you their I'm becoming-,"_ she sang but was interrupted by a light tapping on the door making her groan and fall over onto her side.

The noise didn't stop and she took the headphones off and slowly tiptoed over to the window peering out to see who it was. The tan, brown haired boy with the glistening emerald eyes stood there a nervous look spread over his face. She went over to the door and opened it giving him a blank stare and a glare at the same time.

"Why must you ruin a perfectly fine day?" she asked, the attitude dripping through her voice.

"I- ah- er- just wanted to make sure you were okay because you didn't show up for school," Raimundo said scratching the back of his neck and blushing a little.

She giggled to herself inside her mind but kept a mostly serious face in front of him, "Well I am, unfortunately now I have a life waiting for me back inside so I'll try not to talk to you tomorrow at school, toodles!" she said slamming the door closed in his face.

He stumbled back a ways and looked really shocked at what he had just heard. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked down to the park where Clay and Omi were sitting on the jungle gym scaring little kids. Raimundo kneeled down next to a pudgy kid and he ran over pulling Clay down by his hat. The kid started kicking him and got all his friends to join. Raimundo chuckled to himself despite the evil glares Clay kept flashing at him. Omi was running around frantically with his arms in the air until Raimundo got everything to stop. Clay got up and put his hat back on that now looked like it had been put through a paper shredder.

Raimundo held his stomach and laughed and sat next to them.

"Hey Cowboy!" Raimundo taunted.

Clay shot him a look but fell off backwards in the process. Raimundo forced himself to smile and laugh along with Omi but really wasn't in the mood. Sometimes he felt bad for Clay and thought they taunted him to much of course that had only been in the past two days he had actually thought this. Clay's cell phone went off playing an obnoxious song meaning it was his sister that was calling.

"What?" he said flipping open the phone, "fine.. yes.. I don't care… got it… bye,"

Clay hopped off the jungle gym and centered his hat a little more, "I have to go home, see you two tomorrow!"

Raimundo nodded at him and Omi tried the same but it didn't look right on him.

"I'm afraid it's just you and me now my short yellow friend," Raimundo said flipping backwards so his hair stuck straight up.

Authors Note:

That was a smidge bit of a random chapter sorry about that I had small writers block which I'm working on fixing, Well at least I know where to go with this story that helps a little I'm not gonna ramble as much as I do in my others though, so please review and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kimiko walked into her classroom early expecting to find no one. Raimundo was sitting their with a pleased grin spread over his lips sitting in her spot and his books on the chair of his. She frowned and dropped her stuff and inch away from the tip of his nose. It made a loud banging when it hit the table and he fell off the chair again. She laughed to herself and rotated her pupils so they were facing the ceiling and laughed to herself.

"Dammit.." Kimiko said walking around in a pitch black room looking for her lightswitch.

She banged her leg against the side of the dresser leaving her with a bruise the size of a softball. She found it and switched it on noticing it was already turning red. She turned over onto her other leg and looked at another one she had gotten awhile ago but didn't know what it was from. There was the gash on her wrist where she had sliced it. Why had she of read that book three years ago. She was worried about herself. This wasn't' normal. Every time she cut herself she had a huge amount of blood and she bruised so easily. The world started to spin and she screamed for unrecognizable reasons ending in a loud thud to the ground and the sounds of sirens rushing. She blacked, no one or nothing was their. It felt like she had gone to sleep at 9:00 and woke up three hours later but it was more like three days. She yawned and stared down noticing a light blue hospital gown instead of her normal light silky pink pajamas. Her room was white and there was an IV stuck up her arm. She gulped and started to cry. Why was she here? What had happened? A nurse walked in hearing the extensive beeping of the monitor and took Kim's hand squeezing it to relax her. Her dad was sitting in a chair a course the room peacefully snoring.

"Wha-? What am I doing her?" Kimiko asked the nurse trying to stand up but failing miserably.

A tall, man with light brown hair and a long brown jacket walked in and shook Toshiro's shoulder. He whispered something in Toshiro's ear making his eyes fill up with pain. The doctor nodded and gestured him out of the room.

"Miss Tohomiko," he started.

"It's Kimiko!" she snapped irritated with how gentle his voice was.

"Yes Kimiko there are some things that have come up and were almost positive that you've tested positive for um cancer."

Kimiko stopped and took one deep breath before breaking down into tears. She wiped away at her eyes and jumped out of the bed running full speed down the hallway until she passed a room and the emerald eyes caught her attention.

Authors Note:

I have to put this in here because I do not own To Hard To Say Goodbye by Lurlene McDaniel and this is what this chapter and most of the rest of the story will be based off of. Please review and I'll update soon and yeah I know posted two chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of my Sorrows

Laughter and taunting rang through her ears. She grasped them trying to make the sound go away but she couldn't hide what was already spoken. She ran down the outstretched hallway that seemed to take forever until she turned into the girl's bathroom that was deserted like normal. She grabbed her trapper from the second pocket of her backpack and removed a compass. She slowly rolled up her sleeves and started to cry. She removed the pencil and turned it to the sharp pointy side bringing it close to the skin on her reveled wrist. She did it through sobs but she dug the tip in their and slid it across forming a long bloody cut. A few red drops slid down onto the white tiled flooring followed by more tears. She dropped her weapon aware of what she had just done but completely doubtful. She heard the door slam and she quickly rolled back down the white sleeve hiding it behind her back. A small Japanese girl came up and hugged her.

She pulled back and wiped off one of her eyes and dropped her hands at her side. The two said nothing but just stared for multiple seconds until the bell rang. They nodded and she grabbed her trapper from the sink and begin to walk out with her friend. Walking into a rather large classroom snickers were heard from all over and she pulled her wrist out from behind her reveling a blood stained shirt. Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw what she had done to herself. She sat down at her lap table next to a brunette with sparkling emerald eyes. He was talking to a rather tall blonde and a short bald headed kid. They were laughing away as girls clung to them. A chubby lady with short hair walked in slamming papers down on her desk making them scurry off. Kimiko forgetting about her wrist put her wrist up on the table getting instant pain to shoot through her arm. Raimundo's eyes grew big with horror as he saw it but the teacher started to talk before he could say anything about the fresh coat of blood on the thin white sweater. The final bell rang and Kimiko gathered her books slowly waiting for all the others to get out of class before her and trying to hold back tears of pain at the raw cut.

Raimundo slid out his chair slowly standing directly behind her close enough for her to feel his breathing. She sighed at the fresh aroma filled her nostrils as he reached for her wrist. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched it she pulled it away up to her chest.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly to him remembering everything he had teased her about earlier.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked getting nervous by the steady glare of nothing she had plastered over her face.

She sweeped her books up with the opposite hand and held her glare at him well she walked out of the classroom.

A/N: Woohoo first chapter sorry if I can't update soon but I have school but I'll try please review and I'll update as soon as I can!

As she walked though a white slip of paper slipped from her notebook and it feel softly by his feet. He was a normal teenager and picked it up, opening the folded tips until it formed into a whole sheet of notebook paper. There was teeny writing forming into a note that she was writing to Keiko. He noticed because he saw Keiko's name in bubble letters at the top. Letting out a small sigh he closed it back up knowing he made her suffer enough pain. He shoved it in his pocket and walked out of the classroom being mobbed his two best friends.

"Partener' I feel bad, you were stuck in a room with lil' Miss buzzkill all alone did she try and make the move?" the tall pudgy blonde asked. (I am sorry if you like Clay but I don't)

"Yes did she tie a slip knot?" Omi asked chuckling to himself.

"You mean did she try to tie the knot and that's marriage Omi," Raimundo said an irritated expression crossing over him.

Omi backed away from him with a scared look at how intimidating the boy looked to him. Clay on the other hand stood his ground being as though he really didn't feel like moving. Raimundo stuck a glare into his eyes and passed Clay with a rather annoyed shoulder bump. Clay struck a worried look to Omi and they walked outside to were Kimiko was standing trying her best to hide the sleeve.

"What did you do to him?" Omi asked crossing his arms and trying to form an attitude even though she looked like she was about to pat his head.

"Yeah!" Clay steeped in forming his hands around his waist and moving his hip to a rather slanted position.

Kimiko laughed a little bit at his moment but looked up from the binder she had in front of her and looked blankly at them.

"Actually you two barbarians may be so 'special' your forgot to note the fact that him and I would not discuss any topics together despite how desperate I was for a conversation so please move and thank you for wasting my time and my gag reflexes." Kimiko said walking around them looking back down at her science homework.

Clay and Omi almost feel backwards from the surprise. She made her way to the back of the bus and sat down leaning up against the window and pulling out a small MP3 player and putting the headphones into her hair. She put her backpack off to the side indicating sit with me and die. Raimundo was willing to take that risk though and sat on the edge smirking at her. She didn't even bother turning to face him but she hid the sleeve between her knees so he wouldn't be staring at that the whole time. It pulled up to a big brick house that had big columns in front of it. Kimiko swooped up the backpack and walked down the aisle now looking back at a totally confused Raimundo. Kimko didn't show up for school the next day. Raimundo tapped his fingers on the side of the table where she was supposed to be. He watched the clock go slower and slower but never sped up. He scratched his head even though there wasn't a single itch but it was in sink with the clock so he kept doing it. The teacher glared at his sudden bad habits and he stopped them all. He rested his head on his binder letting her voice go through one ear and out the other. The last bell rang making him jump and fall flat on his butt on the cold hard ground.

To himself he said, "At least I know it feels to be hurt now…"

A/N: Yay another one I worked hard to get this one up because I'm supposed to be doing homework but I didn't get caught yay go me! Jkjk so anyways please review and I will

update soonnn!!

Disclaimor: This is the cool disclaimer because I don't own the song Numb or Linkin Park ha wish I did though.. but unfortuantly I don't own Xiaolin showdown either grr I own nothing but this plot I guess!

He stood up and brushed his jeans off. Traces of her were on him though and he could feel them crawl up the back of his legs. Clay smirked at how obsessive compulsive his friend was getting over the girl he said he hated most. Raimundo smacked Clay over the head and ran out of the room leaving dazed Clay and confused Omi behind. He walked quite quickly down the hallway until he was stopped by a black haired boy with glowing golden eyes.

"Wait, where do you think your going? We have soccer practice after school tonight."

Raimundo looked up at the boy who was a few inches taller and a lot stronger but simply shook his head no.

"I have other business to take care of Chase," Raimundo said looking straight at the boy.

Chase nodded waving at someone and running off. Raimundo clutched his head and the massive headache that was forming. He ran outside and looked both ways crossing over to a sidewalk leading into a rather big development.

He spoke quietly to himself between breaths, "House number, 1, 2,3 gah it's 7!"

Kimko had her legs propped up on the autamin and her hands wrapped around her stomach. The wrist she had sliced was covered up by a bandage and her dad was gone at work. She had light blue pajama pants on and a white tank top. She had a set of headphones cupped over her ears and had the volume on the MP3 player up all the way.

"_I've become so numb I can't feeelll you their I'm becoming-,"_ she sang but was interrupted by a light tapping on the door making her groan and fall over onto her side.

The noise didn't stop and she took the headphones off and slowly tiptoed over to the window peering out to see who it was. The tan, brown haired boy with the glistening emerald eyes stood there a nervous look spread over his face. She went over to the door and opened it giving him a blank stare and a glare at the same time.

"Why must you ruin a perfectly fine day?" she asked, the attitude dripping through her voice.

"I- ah- er- just wanted to make sure you were okay because you didn't show up for school," Raimundo said scratching the back of his neck and blushing a little.

She giggled to herself inside her mind but kept a mostly serious face in front of him, "Well I am, unfortunately now I have a life waiting for me back inside so I'll try not to talk to you tomorrow at school, toodles!" she said slamming the door closed in his face.

He stumbled back a ways and looked really shocked at what he had just heard. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked down to the park where Clay and Omi were sitting on the jungle gym scaring little kids. Raimundo kneeled down next to a pudgy kid and he ran over pulling Clay down by his hat. The kid started kicking him and got all his friends to join. Raimundo chuckled to himself despite the evil glares Clay kept flashing at him. Omi was running around frantically with his arms in the air until Raimundo got everything to stop. Clay got up and put his hat back on that now looked like it had been put through a paper shredder.

Raimundo held his stomach and laughed and sat next to them.

"Hey Cowboy!" Raimundo taunted.

Clay shot him a look but fell off backwards in the process. Raimundo forced himself to smile and laugh along with Omi but really wasn't in the mood. Sometimes he felt bad for Clay and thought they taunted him to much of course that had only been in the past two days he had actually thought this. Clay's cell phone went off playing an obnoxious song meaning it was his sister that was calling.

"What?" he said flipping open the phone, "fine.. yes.. I don't care… got it… bye,"

Clay hopped off the jungle gym and centered his hat a little more, "I have to go home, see you two tomorrow!"

Raimundo nodded at him and Omi tried the same but it didn't look right on him.

"I'm afraid it's just you and me now my short yellow friend," Raimundo said flipping backwards so his hair stuck straight up.

Authors Note:

That was a smidge bit of a random chapter sorry about that I had small writers block which I'm working on fixing, Well at least I know where to go with this story that helps a little I'm not gonna ramble as much as I do in my others though, so please review and I'll update soon!

The next day Kimiko walked into her classroom early expecting to find no one. Raimundo was sitting their with a pleased grin spread over his lips sitting in her spot and his books on the chair of his. She frowned and dropped her stuff and inch away from the tip of his nose. It made a loud banging when it hit the table and he fell off the chair again. She laughed to herself and rotated her pupils so they were facing the ceiling and laughed to herself.

"Dammit.." Kimiko said walking around in a pitch black room looking for her lightswitch.

She banged her leg against the side of the dresser leaving her with a bruise the size of a softball. She found it and switched it on noticing it was already turning red. She turned over onto her other leg and looked at another one she had gotten awhile ago but didn't know what it was from. There was the gash on her wrist where she had sliced it. Why had she of read that book three years ago. She was worried about herself. This wasn't' normal. Every time she cut herself she had a huge amount of blood and she bruised so easily. The world started to spin and she screamed for unrecognizable reasons ending in a loud thud to the ground and the sounds of sirens rushing. She blacked, no one or nothing was their. It felt like she had gone to sleep at 9:00 and woke up three hours later but it was more like three days. She yawned and stared down noticing a light blue hospital gown instead of her normal light silky pink pajamas. Her room was white and there was an IV stuck up her arm. She gulped and started to cry. Why was she here? What had happened? A nurse walked in hearing the extensive beeping of the monitor and took Kim's hand squeezing it to relax her. Her dad was sitting in a chair a course the room peacefully snoring.

"Wha-? What am I doing her?" Kimiko asked the nurse trying to stand up but failing miserably.

A tall, man with light brown hair and a long brown jacket walked in and shook Toshiro's shoulder. He whispered something in Toshiro's ear making his eyes fill up with pain. The doctor nodded and gestured him out of the room.

"Miss Tohomiko," he started.

"It's Kimiko!" she snapped irritated with how gentle his voice was.

"Yes Kimiko there are some things that have come up and were almost positive that you've tested positive for um cancer."

Kimiko stopped and took one deep breath before breaking down into tears. She wiped away at her eyes and jumped out of the bed running full speed down the hallway until she passed a room and the emerald eyes caught her attention.

Authors Note:

I have to put this in here because I do not own To Hard To Say Goodbye by Lurlene McDaniel and this is what this chapter and most of the rest of the story will be based off of. Please review and I'll update soon and yeah I know posted two chapters I had.

Raimundo was sitting on the edge of a bed crying. Their was someone wrapped in a full body cast and their face was covered by bandages. Kimko stumbled back a ways using the wall for support until one of the nurses came and took her away. The sun had set and it was now almost pitch black outside. Kimko finally felt the need to call Keiko had been leaving her a new voicemail every 5 minutes. She pulled out the pink cell phone that was sitting next to her bed. It did a half a ring before she heard Keiko's way over excited voice.

"Kimi! Oh my god, what's wrong you've missed so much school and you haven't answered your cell I've been worried sick!

Kimko wiped the now forming tears from her eyes and let out a few breaths and sobs.

"Kimko are you okay? Hon what's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"I- I have cancer Keiko.." Kimko said a trail of crys and sobs following afterwards.

Keiko dropped the phone and a loud cracking noise was heard on Kimko's line. Her phone had snapped in two. Keiko closed her eyes really fast believing everything was fake but snapping herself back into the reality of things. Kimiko set down the phone and looked at her cracked door.

"Raimundo were going to have to take her off of the life support soon it's been three months,"

"No- No you can't, she can't help it she stays in comas for a long time!" he stammered and she could hear wisps of tears crawling through his voice.

"Raimundo I know you're scared for her but it's just time,"

"What, do you people have no faith," he snapped.

"Raimiundo face it she's not coming back and the law states we can only have her on their for a year maximum but were only supposed to have her on there for six months."

"No, she's better then everyone else I refuse to let you it's not time, it'll never be time, you just can't!"

"Will have to think about it I'm sorry Raimundo,"

Kimiko froze when she heard Raimundo say a few curse words out of his mouth and then look in through the door and see her. A shocked, yet worried and caring look spread across his face. She ran for the bathroom not caring about anything except hiding right now. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately dialed Keiko's number. She answered a dazed expression across her face because she had obviously seen the caller ID.

"Report to the hospital ASAP!" Kimiko screamed into the phone then shut it scared for him, scared for her, scared about everything.

Keiko walked in, more like stumbled on hospitals always made her nervous. She shot Kimiko a tired smile and under her eyes wrapped two purple circles that weren't even attempted to be covered with make up. Kimiko felt guilty, guilty she had gotten the cancer and placed it on not only her fathers shoulder but her friends also. Keiko hugged her friend clinging onto her and not wanting to let go especially since Kimiko was returning the same gesture. The two girls let their silent sobs and tears mix so they know they may never have to do it again. After what seemed like forever they pulled away from each other letting their bloodshot eyes gaze down to the floor and back up to each other.

"I start chemo tomorrow Keiko I really don't want you here to see me barf my guts out!"

"I'm your best friend, I'll stick with you forever!"

The two girls hugged again and Kimiko let her silent tears fall. Keiko walked over to the window and wiped her hand against the white windowsill. She peered out at the city watching the cars on the highway go by. She had always found that fascinating, no reason just liked it. Kimiko had begun to remember the little things like that, she thought about stupid aspects and things that usually go unnoticed. Kimiko fell back onto the bed letting out a deep breath and staring blankly at the big pile of homework Keiko had drug here for her. She couldn't help but smile though staring at a white piece of notebook flung over the top of her science textbook. Keiko smirked noting what she was thinking as though she was some sort of mind reader that had nothing better to do then peer into Kim's thoughts.

Keiko sat down next to her lying right down their heads less then an inch apart just like they'd be if they were home. Keiko didn't dare bring up the subject that had struck her most, where had Kimiko's mother gone? Had it tied in with this? Was she about to loose her best friend? It was to hard to bring up but to hard to leave but now was not the time. Keiko sighed letting this questions fade back into their places.

Authors Note: Okay sorry if you thought that was partially random but it was mostly filler and sorry it took me so long to update school and inspiration has been well school hard inspiration scarce.. so ya gotta yell at me if I don't update in a week and tell me to get my butt moving so I can update!


	6. Chapter 6

Keiko rested her head on her arms and yawned quietly. She looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall of the teachers wall and there were three of the same numbers. She couldn't see straight and had been having small dizzy spells all day. A pale hand reached out towards her shoulder and a loud bell noise ran through her ears making her shoot up. She stared over seeing the boy who sat three seats and two to the left standing next to her smiling. The fiery red hair filled his pale complexion and it didn't bother her at all that he had eyeliner on. (A/N: okay I had to put in some Jack Keiko since I adore that couple!)

"Hey Keiko you okay?" he asked, his voice strong and mature.

She thought for a second as though she wanted to say no but didn't feel like explaining so shook her head no and smiled grabbing her books and emerging our from under her desk. He smiled and grabbed her books from her and helped her to her locker.

"Really," she assured him, "I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night!" she said putting in her combo and watching Jack stare down the hallway.

She pulled up and opened it reveling a small framed picture of the two girls, their hair and makeup done up for a football game and ribbons streaming down the side pigtails. He handed the stuff to her and she set it in her locker gathering some homework assignments and shutting it. She noticed Jack still waiting for her and he nodded towards the staircase. She followed his lead and they walked all the way down to the sidewalk outside the school. She waved and smiled at him proceeding right as he smiled back and preceded left.

-

Kimiko grasped her arms around her stomach, (A/N: sorry I've done a lot of these but have you wondered why people grab their stomach when they have a stomachache I mean it doesn't help at all!?!) Keiko ran over and hugged her smiling and dropped the bag off to the side. Kimiko half smiled but closed her mouth tight and turned her head to the window. She hadn't been outside for maybe three days now. She was itching to ask Keiko all these questions but couldn't help but not want to say anything. She felt as though she had already lost ten pounds that day. It was not going well at all, she tried brushing through her hair, a normal hobby when she was bored but multiple strands came out. Her skin was already paler and she was much thinner.

"So…" Kimiko managed to get out.

"Well you missed absolutely nothing, except for Raimundo in his soccer uniform…" she said with a little giggle.

Kimiko's face went from white to red really fast. She sighed, "You have to be kidding me that was the most exciting aspect of your day I expected a little more from Keiko!"

"Umm well let's see, Clay fell down the stairs, and our stupid math teacher gave us homework, and Jack walked with me," Keiko stated making the end go faster.

Kimiko shot up with her jaw open but fell back clutching her head from dizziness but slowly sat up and looked at her, eyes wide as was her mouth, "Oh my god!"

Kieko bit her bottom lip and her cheeks turned pink, "Yeah he grabbed my books in stuff, total movie scene, Kodak moment!"

"Keiko!" Kimiko shot with a giggle.

Keiko's phone went off and she was summoned home but promised of hopes of being back tomorrow. Kimiko rested her hands behind her head avoiding the feel of nausea sweeping up here and their. She heard a small sob and a bang against a wall. She was already falling asleep so ignored it mostly.

Authors Note:

Sorry really short chapter, I have things for in the future though don't worry lots of fluff coming up and not just between Keiko and Jack O.o yes this is a Rai/Kim story that may or may not end on a good note, I always like to throw in the kick of a sad ending instead of a happy one but that's just me so please again if I drag start yelling at me otherwise I will end up like letting this story float away (wow that sounded weird) okay so I'm going to stop talking now but please review and I'll update soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Early Authors Note: okay so people I know your most likely waiting for some Kim/Rai parts I mean gah I wanna write some so sorry if this seems like I'm rushing things but we gotta get to the point so ya'll don't get bored!

The next morning she stretched out her arms and yawned noticing the sun was out today. She sat up and walked into the small bathroom in her room sweeping up her hair into a ponytail. She walked out into the hallway ready to venture a little bit. Her light blue, flannel pajama's swept the floor and the thin black sweater hid her hands. She didn't know if she was supposed to be out this early or if she was even supposed to be out but she walked into a small room where a few of the other cancer patients and other visitors were. Raimundo was sitting in their talking to a small brunette who looked similar to him but she had red puffy emerald eyes and thick hair pulled back into pigtails. He hugged the small girl and spun her around in the air until he saw Kimiko and then he stopped and set the girl down pushing her gently off to the side.

Kimiko crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her hair was greasy, her clothes were no where near formal, and she looked liked she had come out of an explosion.

"Kimiko?" he asked stunned.

She bit her lip trying to avoid the situation which was impossible when he was standing in front of her? She nodded opening her mouth to ask a question but he put his hand up and cupped it so she couldn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked uncapping his hand to let her speak.

"Things, why what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Other things, I'll tell you my things if you'll tell me yours!" he mocked.

She felt so 5 years old as they argued.

"Fine I'm here getting tested," she said.

He stared, "It takes half a month?"

She sighed, "Yes now tell me yours,"

"My mom's in a coma, my dad passed away three years ago and I'm the oldest so I'm in charge of everything…" he trailed sounding really sad.

She sighed and looked off to her side keeping her arms at her chest, "I have cancer…"

He stared in disbelief at her and gulped, "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault it's uncontrollable and if it helps you feel any better my mom died a few years ago to,"

"How would that make me feel better?" he asked obviously confused by the response.

"I don't know it's what people say when another upset," she said with a sigh at the end.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and the other at her mid arm. She was surprised by his touch but ignored her heart was a few beats ahead of schedule. He didn't know why he had his hands on her maybe he felt cold in his own world so needed someone else's to warm it up. Her eyes drifted at his and his at her but she pulled back walking out of the room and running back to her own. He sat their, a red face and the wind knocked out of him, but no one punched him, he was just stunned.

Well regular Authors Note: so I guess I lied it's hard adding fluff when you don't want to rush things! Grr oh well the chapter only had Kim, Rai and some other little girl in it so I guess it was okay I'll try and do better next chapter and again get on my case if I don't update! and omg shortest chapter of my life! sorry i promise if the next one does not crack a thousand i will write until it does and everytime it says it's not to the limit i have i'll add 300 more words! yay! expect a long one next time lol and please if your gonna review tell me if you care if it's a smigde rushed?!?!


	8. Chapter 8

She painted and thought to herself, "Wow skip a few days of gym and you become way out of shape,"

She rested her head in her hands throwing herself against a wall. It wasn't the first or last time she had ran away from her problems but Raimundo wasn't a problem, he was a solution and she agreed she needed a reality check. She sat in her room staring at the clock her and their and pulling out the small handheld media. She focused her mind in on it not paying to close of attention to any life going on around her. She put it down unable to set her mind on anything except him. A wave of nausea was sweeping through her but it wasn't because of her chemo it was because she was so in love, but so filled with hate. Well that's why they call it head over heels. She shrugged and sat down on her bed. The brown clipboard had been removed the edge of the bed though and placed on a chair where her dad normally slept. She picked it up reviewing it over. Her release was the next day at three. This meant going back to school, facing her peers, and dealing with the people whom she hated most. She set it back down and threw a few clothes Keiko had brought her into her purse. She stopped though and sat to herself smiling. She was actually going to go home, she grunted though as soon as she realized that she was going to have to come back here all the time.

"Keiko, stop!" Kimiko squealed as her friend pushed her forward into the doors.

"Oh come on you'll be fine, it's only high school!" she mumbled not letting go of the other girls wrist.

"Hard enou-.. gh" she started but paused when she realized the whole hallway went silent as she came.

The two walked together to her locker Kimiko trying to put on a strong argument with Keiko that this was unfair and cruel she had told everyone about it and Keiko making her point back that they were going to find out anyways. Raimundo was standing nearby and was faced in a mob of people who were all playing hacky sack with him. (I've actually never played that.. sounds fun though:) ) He kicked the ball on his knee then down to his feet then over onto the side of his foot hitting the guy next to him smack in the face. Walking away from the circle he emerged the girl who was no longer surrounded by her friend Keiko but was standing their mumbling curse words to herself and gathering her books for first period.

Authors Note:

Hi! Since I know I won't be updating tomorrow I'll update today because I've been neglecting you! I'm sorry I don't update I usually have all this time but not anymore! So hectic I'll try harder!!! Okay finally next chapter Rai/Kim no lie promise!! Well maybe I'll try sorry I'm confusing well happy Halloween everyone!! and i'm also sorry that was so short that's all i had for today i promise next chapter will be at least 1500 words!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: okay people I so thought of how to do this YAY!

He leaned up against the locker next to her. Her face flushed pink and she stared down.

"Hi," he said smiling. (his thoughts) **I'm so glad your back at school.**

"Oh hey," she mumbled. **Your still talking to me?**

"Welcome back." He said trying to make it sound not as bad as it seems. **I'm so glad your actually here!**

"Thanks," she said flashing a smile finally.** Maybe I should go for it, hey he's actually talking to me!**

**God dammit Rai just go for it! **He screamed inside his head. "Can I help you?" he asked holding out his arms for her to set her books in.

She laughed and shook her head, "No but you can walk with me,"

He smiled and walked along side her. They sat down in their class.

"Okay class settle down!" the teacher screamed at the kids who flung paper airplanes around.

Kimiko was sitting at her desk doodling in her notebook using her binder to cover everything up.

'Dammit Kimiko do not, I repeat, do not fall for him, or his green eyes, or his perfect tan, or his-' she thought cutting out and glaring at herself. (if that was possible…) Sighing she shut the notebook and turned to the front of the classroom.

"Okay let's start, were all going to write an autobiography for the next month! What I require from you is one, good word choice, no spelling and grammar errors, and plenty of voice, something your papers have been greatly lacking. Today you can start your topic sentence and main ideas!" the teacher said smiling.

**My name is Kimiko Tohomiko.**

**the way I look**

**my friends and family (including animals)**

…

She stopped at number three, these were going to be read out loud to the class, she knew everyone wanted to know about her and her 'cancer' but why would she write about that, she doesn't want people to know!!! She was better off alone anyways, or maybe with Keiko who seemed to be spending and awfully lot of time with Jack. She smiled at that thought though but decided she would never be like her friend. Keiko had thick black curls in her hair that hung loose under her shoulder. The bangs on her face swept over her eye and the eyeliner around the other one made the crystal color of her actual eye pop. A faint bell rang and she closed her binder. She noticed Raimundo was back into his routine instantly. Next to him sat Clay, Omi, and a blonde girl. Kimiko laughed, "I fell for him to easily," she said quietly so only she could hear it.

**Authors Note: no this is not the end of the chapter there is more, but this will be highly rushed I'm afraid to say. In language for the past week or so I've been trying my hand at actually paying attention but in the process I ended up realizing this story is crap! I really just want to like end it so I'm sorry if you liked it their were just to many ideas with to little details and then it's like well then it equals crap it'd be a 2 on our rubric which is a very low grade!**

Kimiko decided to go back into her normal routine for month after month. Life became much more difficult but it seemed she was the only one not copping. Her hair had gone into thin strands and she felt weak and thin all the time. It was no way she wanted to live and her doctor finally managed to pipe up and tell her that when the cancer is gone it always has that percent of coming back. This irritated her, made her kick her wall until the books on her shelf fell into a heap and made her crash to the ground. Kimiko always thought Keiko was being neglecting as a best friend but really Keiko was just scared. Kimiko managed to get Raimundo off her back, or back on her back, whatever harassment was called. He hid his feelings for her from everyone despite how hard this was. Clay and Omi would ask what was wrong when Kim would sit against the wall in gym class instead of play dodge ball like the rest of the kids. He wondered why random people would talk to her in the hallway and why she would always take her time. Deep down of course of he knew, everyone knew, but some things are just better left to ponder in your mind instead of face all this. That one light autumn day had turned into a humid summer one. Kimiko sat down stairs on the coach, a hat placed on her head and a Popsicle sticking out of her mouth. Her father was gone, Keiko was on a cruise, and she didn't feel like calling anyone else. She was burning up and fell softly onto the ground. Grasping her head she tried to control how dizzy she felt but it wouldn't step. She was so sick and tired of this, it was every day. She must of lost over 50 pounds that year. She didn't look normal, she was sickly skinny and there was no way to prevent that, her face showed her bone structure a little too perfect and her hair was no where. She walked into her kitchen skimming the marble counter top with her brittle hand. A knock on the door startled her and she quickly went to get it. Opening it slowly a tall tanned brunette stood their. He practically pounced on her cradling her in his arms. She was highly confused but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and place her hands in his hair. He faced her as did she back to him and locked his lips with her. They stood motionless for minutes until she pushed him away and gave him the blankest look anyone could possibly come up with. Her eye twitched mildly and her brittle knees made her fall, Rai picked her up and brought her onto the coach letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she grasped his chest wishing he would never leave. She grew tired and quickly dozed off after the sun had set. He stayed up not wanting to wake her up by moving and fell asleep himself. The next morning he woke up around noonish and picked Kimiko up, nothing happned. He shook her a little but nothing happened. He placed his ear up against her neck, nothing, he was getting scared, he tired every other spot he could to try to get a heart rate. His heart raced and his eyes flushed with warm liquid, he called 911 quickly thinking maybe their was some way she could be saved. He hated realizing the truth or going along with it, rules were not his game and having to have Kimiko die was not one he was willing to follow. His dad gratefully drove him to he hospital later that night.

"You okay?" his father asked.

Raimundo licked his upper lip and shook his head on resting his head in his hands. His father placed a hand on his back.

"It's okay," was all he managed to squeak out.

Raimundo said he wanted to go alone and got out of the car walking to the emergency exit, he paced himself up to the third floor receptionist.

"Is Kimiko Tohomiko here?" he asked trying not to choke.

The lady looked through a file and sighed, "I'm sorry are you a friend of hers?" she asked politely.

He nodded breathing getting a little hope up.

"I'm sorry, there was no way really, heat didn't go over so well with her," she said taking a deep breath afterwards.

Raimundo stood in disbelief at this, "Fuck," he said quietly, "Fuck this!" he said loudly.

The lady didn't try to shush him or anything, even a mild lecture wouldn't hold him back.

"Fucking doctors they don't know how to do a damn thing!" he shot grasping his hair pulling at it.

**Authors Note: woah! That was kind of long.. sorry but the stories over now their was your ending, it wasn't that sad sorry I'm not good at writing sad or fluffy!** **That is why this was probably the worst chapter and I'm sorry for those of you who liked it but I had to end it! So thank your for reading and reviewing and sorry it ended very bad but like I said this story was crap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: woah! That was kind of long.. sorry but the stories over now their was your ending, it wasn't that sad sorry I'm not good at writing sad or fluffy!** **That is why this was probably the worst chapter and I'm sorry for those of you who liked it but I had to end it! So thank your for reading and reviewing and sorry it ended very bad but like I said this story was crap!**

**Early Authors Note: Well thanks to my supportive reviewers I'm doing an epilogue despite the fact it'll pain me miserably to write this since I have no clue, my idea is from xxFireWarriorxx so enjoy! And you gotta give me some slack here I've never been to a funeral!**

Raimundo pulled at the tie gripping his neck. Sweat poured down his forehead, barely noticeable. His hands were icy and clammy and tears sprouted back and forth. He had to hold onto random shoulders multiple times so he didn't pass out. An open casket lay at the front of the building. He made a silent pray and paced his steps up their. He shut his eyes as he grasped at the side of the oak casket. He hadn't seen her yet but he opened his eyes slowly. Their lie a tanned made up Kimiko, a wig placed with black curls stringing down and a rose tucked in her fist. She looked as though she was about ten pounds heavier and her face was formed. Raimundo was outraged. This wasn't really her, at least this wasn't how he had remembered her. She was never this girly or made up. He took a deep breath and stood up at the podium. Everyone gave him a blank glance but they were silent.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked sternly, "This wasn't her, I was with her when she died, and she didn't look like this. You changed her for your pleasure, she's just going to rot in the ground, and she cares more if you cared about her not if she looked good well she was in her casket. I may have been mean but if I could take back time that girl would of never died, she and I would of well I don't know but at least friends! I liked her how she was, it was the raw her, no make up, just pure reality. This isn't real this one of those corny TV deaths where they look perfect always. She was perfect without fake tanner, the stuff you clogged inside her to make her plumper and the make up you globed on!" he said the tears beginning to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

He pulled off his jacket and the shoes that had been killing his feet all day. The cemetery she was to be buried in was a little over a mile away. He ran all the way their, sprinted should be the word actually. He wasn't willing to stop until he was their. The hole was being dug and he pushed back one of the people. He sat on the mound of dirt piled in front of her tombstone. His head buried in his hands he mouthed to himself, "I hate you," over and over again.

**Authors Note: Okay my best effort right their! Probably was very sad or very good, again never been to a funeral and it didn't take me very long but I tried! First epilogue though: ) yay! If you want send me a review telling me what you thought! Again thanks to xxFireWarriorxx for the idea and RaiRoxMySox! You guys so gave me inspiration for that! Also thank you Luiz4200 they reviewed on every chapter cept my last one cause I didn't give them time sorry bout that and also to ****RCommonASenseI sorry I know hey I did something a little unpredictable it wasn't all omg sappy get together instead she died I tried really I did and thanks for the fav! And everyone else that reviewed or read thank you! That was the longest authors note ever!**


End file.
